


[Caged Canary]

by annoyance



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Graphic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jack is a cunt at the start, Organs, kidney eating bitch, kinda a self insert, reader probably has a death wish, reader w/ slight depression, you can sing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoyance/pseuds/annoyance
Summary: Your best friend and melody has gone missing. You don't know what to do without him. Without your melody, you refuse to sing to anyone other than him. You venture into the forest in which he went missing in a year ago. Hoping that your voice will lead him back to you one day and once again, the canary will find her melody.





	[Caged Canary]

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!,, This is my first fanfic so,, I hope you guys like it. I know it's a little short I'm just hoping i can get a lot better at writing! I'm going to be writing this while balancing it with school so updates will be a little scattered!  
> This does borrow elements from the anime "Fukumenkei Noise" but not a lot.  
> This is really only an intro, introducing you into what kind of story you're getting yourself into.

_"Get up [Y/N]!"_  
_"Wake up [Y/N]!"_  
_"Seriously you're going to be late for school at this rate."_

All you could do was sit there and listen to your younger [Sister/Brother] calling your name for you to get up for school. It's not like you hated school or anything, you got pretty average grades, and you blended into the crowd. You never considered yourself special, one of a kind, that's how "average" you were. If you were going, to be honest with yourself, you hated the way you were.  
You shooed your annoying sibling away with your arm that was previously dangling over the bed, partially numb still.

_"Yea, yea I get it! Now just get out already so I can get ready!"_  
They walked out of your room, pouting at you as they slammed your door shut, the posters in your room flapping about due to the gust of wind created by the sudden movement of the wooden door.

_"Fuck...I seriously hate this."_  
You dragged your tired ass out of your [F/C] bed and plopped your [S/C] feet onto the soft carpet below you. You sat up as straight you could and raised your hands up to the messy bun barely hanging on to the single hair-tie and you pulled it out allowing your [H/C] locks to finally be freed and to fall upon your shoulders and back. You lifted yourself from your bed and lazily walked towards your wardrobe filing through multitudes of different clothing items, jumpers, dresses, skirts etc. You bought everything people considered to be "in" at the time. The more you could blend in the better. You picked out a plain black shirt and a black hoodie to match. You couldn't care less about the colors, you just knew black was a popular color in your college so you'd blend in just fine. You decided to pick out a white pleated skirt to match and black boots. It was fairly cold outside but you didn't want to be sweating buckets so you assumed balancing out your outfit with a flowy skirt would help. You threw off your [F/C] PJs and threw on your chosen outfit.

_"Good enough, right?"_ you sighed to yourself, waiting for an answer. You knew nobody would answer you though.  
You walked over to your drawers and pulled out a hairbrush, makeup box and most importantly a surgical mask, you were a huge germaphobe. Mainly because you got sick extremely easily so to avoid getting sick 24/7 you always wore it, even if some people looked at you a little weirdly. You knew you wanted to blend into the crowd, but you had no choice but to wear it. Besides, apparently, it's a popular fashion item in some places. It was just the normal plain white so at least it blended in. Pulling on your mask over your mouth and the strings around your ears, you hear a nice snap noise. It stung a little but you didn't really care. You picked your hairbrush up and brushed the knots out of your [H/C] hair, grabbing two hair ties you put your hair into two high pigtails allowing it to drape over your shoulders. You fixed up your fringe making sure it wasn't parted weirdly. You had a feeling you had forgotten something you glanced around your room looking for something missing or out of place.

_"SHIT! WHERE IS IT-"_ "You were cut off by the sound of your own head hitting against your mirror. _"Ow.."_ You tenderly rubbed the back of your head in the place you hit it. You knew it was probably going to bruise but it wasn't bleeding or anything it just stung for a little bit. You practically threw yourself under your bed and pulled out a book. "Oh thank goodness, I thought I lost you for a minute there"

The book you pulled out didn't have anything written on it other than your first and last name in bold white writing. You flicked through the pages making sure nothing was missing or torn out. This book was your treasure. The only thing you truly still cared about, why? Any normal person who found this probably wouldn't notice or anything because it was a normal music book. Pages and pages of written music. Lyrics and piano notes. But the reason it was so important to you would be completely oblivious to a normal person. You loved this book so much because you and your best friend used to write music in it before he left your world so suddenly. The music in this book was all written by him, and sung by you. You were his voice, and he was your melody. You weren't sure you meant as much to him as he did to you, but he was your entire world. You spent almost your entire life growing up with him, listening to him play the piano and watching him write music. He was the only reason you even started singing. But you swore off singing for anyone else, he was the only person allowed to hear your voice- no, his voice. You would practice in your room sure but, that was only to make sure when you finally found him again, he could listen to your voice singing his songs. For him, and only him.

You continued to flick through the songs until you reached the other side of the book, another name written in the same white color as yours.

_"Jack Nyras"_ You sighed his name to yourself, it's been about a year since he went missing in that damn forest. The police had pronounced him dead after about 9 months of searching. But you weren't going to believe that, there was no way the light of your life had just disappeared like that. He made a promise to you, that'd he would wait for you. And Jack hated lies.  
Everyday you would go into the very forest he went missing and you would sing his songs to him. You wanted your voice to guide him back to you. If maybe, just maybe your voice was good enough..loud enough to reach him. He could return back to his friends, his family..he could return to you.

Truth was, nobody actually knew what happened to him. Apparently, he went into the forest to meet someone. Nobody knew who that someone was, other than the fact someone left that note in his locker asking to meet in the forest at 8 am. Just before school starts. His dorm mate, Liam, had seen him packing a bag full of things and leaving the dorm just around 07:40 am. He never bothered to ask but rather just watched him from the window of the dorm walking into the forest that was located directly beside the college campus. And that was the last time anyone had seen him.

Jack was 1 year older than you, meaning he left for college before you. You told him you'd study hard to get into the same college as him, and so he promised you he'd wait. You kept your promise though of course, getting into the college the year he went missing. You've now dedicated all your free time to singing and researching his disappearance though, you've found nothing. The only place you knew in the forest was a bench that was slightly off the trail when you were kids you used to go there to write music since it was so peaceful and serene. Both your names were carved into the bench with a couple of music notes surrounding them. You would always place Jack's favorite flowers under the bench, Forget-Me-Nots. He always stated how pretty they were and how much he liked the smell.

_"[Y/N] I SWEAR TO THE GOOD GOD ABOVE IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP WE'LL LEAVE YOU HERE"_ Your mother had oh so graciously reminded you about school.

Fuck, you hadn't realized but you spent a good 10 minutes thinking about Jack and hugging that damn book. You quickly packed the book away into your bag and rushed down the stairs, not bothering to get breakfast and your mother, little [Brother/Sister] and you hopped into the car. Your mom dropping your sibling off first and then leaving you off at the college.  
Today was the day you got assigned dorms. It was also your first day, technically everyone else already had their first day. You were just away overseas when the school had started up.

_"Alright sweetie, good luck alright, and don't spend too long in that damned forest. You know how much I hate it."_ She always worried about you and your habits of going into the forest in the early mornings in hopes of finding him, you didn't mind how much she cared. It was refreshing really. Your mother swung the car door open for you giving you a stern, but loving look.  
_"Yea yea, I know I know. I just miss him, y'know?"_ You nod to your mother in understanding and you leaned down to hug her. You closed the door and waved her goodbye as she drove away.

_"Alright, deep breaths [y/n]. You can do this, this is the college you studied so hard to get into. For his sake, don't mess this up."_

And with those last words, you walked into the college. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again!! I hope you enjoyed reading this, please leave down critics and whatnot for me! I will be using songs in some upcoming chapters so I'll link them above in the notes when I do!~


End file.
